Talk:Kosumi
Ethnicity? LOL, Sorry if I'm missing something, but could someone explain to me how on earth this guy looks black? I mean, just because he has a dark skin tone doesn't instantly mean he's got some African American in him. I will admit from a distance he looks very similar to that one multiplayer character who's black (his name is mentioned in the Trivia section) but if you look closely at this guy, he doesn't really have any of the facial characteristics typical of someone with African Ancestry. He's got more of the high cheeck bones, small eyes deal that most Amerindians have, albeit less pronounced than other members of Dutch's Tribe. Also, why would a black guy be running around in Indian regalia? Unless he had some Indian in him, but from what it says on the page we are assuming that this character is just another African American like Grant Avery or some such person. Does anyone else see where I'm coming from? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Shit! :I forgot to consult our ethnicity expert when creating that page! ;P :I dunno what to tell you Ly, he looks like he's black to me. It can be changed very easily, but he just didn't look enough like the other obvious Native Americans to me. :- JackFrost23 18:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we're in the same situation with Honovi. He looks white, and that leads us to suspect that he's not 100% Native, but is likely partially Caucasian. I think the same applies to Kosumi, and that he is only partially Native. While he may not share the typical African features, when compared to Dakota or Hassun it is quickly seen that he does not share their features as well. ::Also, Kosumi doesn't "look similar" to Jay Sheeyah from a distance. They're identical, as they use the same character models. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. I agree with everything you guys are saying. It's obvious he isn't a full blooded Indian, and I hope it didn't come across like that was what I was trying to say. I was just pointing out that he still doesn't have the typical facial features prevalent among those of African ancestry. So instead of calling him an African-American, which he obviously isn't (at least not fully) maybe we should just take the ethnicity bit out all together. :::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Second Mission Appearance? Are we sure that Kosumi appears in "And the Truth Will Set You Free"? Because he is definitely killed in "For Purely Scientific Purposes". Not that having a dead character re-emerge for a cutscene would be unheard of, but I wanted to clarify... - JackFrost23 23:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, he's there along with Dakota. Played that mission yesterday. They're the last two Indians in the fortress defending Dutch. You can also see him pop up in various random encounters, like most other secondary NPCs who die and then re-appear in other spots. The same goes for Enepay and the white dude in that mission. They all appear again as guns during later missions. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Defiantly not african american i mean look, all the other black characters have a WAY darker skin texture then his, just because they didn't give him hair doesn't mean he's part black. and some one please tell the people who made this game to GIVE HIM LONG HAIR! he has the coolest jacket and hat but looks the least native (he's stll not black though) Kosumi is the not dumb. I motion to delete the last trivia topic. He is one of Dutch's guards. Whoever thinks Kosumi is not bright is totally wrong. He is one of Dutch's guards, plus he one of the tribe's top warriors. INFOJUNKIE